


Save Me From The Hellpit

by SpangleBangle



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Black Friday, Customer Service & Tech Support, Day 6 - Holidays, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Retail Horror Stories, So Much Snark, Texting, Thominho Week 2016, so much salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpangleBangle/pseuds/SpangleBangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6  - Holidays</p><p>Minho gets stuck working the Black Friday sales, and Thomas has to do tech support for people who just don't understand the purpose of Cyber Monday. They keep each other company through the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From The Hellpit

[04:33] Min         u looked really cosy in bed when i left

[04:34] Min         so fuckn jealous

[04:36] Min         i cannot beLIEVE this shit

[04:37] Min         so dark n cold. wanna go back and curl up w u

[04:40] Min         fuck this job

[04:57] Min         sleep tight anyway, c u later

 

[06:33] Tombo   y did u text me so much this morning?? U knew i was asleep, dork

[06:42] Min         for sm reason had the overwhelmn urge 2 complain abt this shit. And i missed u

[06:45] Tombo   ur an idiot x

[06:48] Tombo   hows the prep going? Ready for the rush?

[06:58] Min         pls kill me now. Doors open at 7.30 n I can already c the qu

[06:59] Min         cue

[07:00] Min         quwe

[07:01] Tombo   queue

[07:01] Min         fuck w/e

[07:02] Min         its all round the block already, fml

[07:10] Tombo   im heading out 2 work now as well. Talk later. GL babe x

[07:15] Min         no dont leave u have 2 save me

[07:16] Min         fuck

[07:17] Min         boss says I have 2 put my phone away now, fuck that guy. Gooodddddd this is gonna suck

[07:18] Min         gl with ur meeting as well btw, good vibes 4 u x

 

[10:01] Min         HAVE I EVER TOLD U HOW MUCH I HATE BLACK FRIDAY

[10:02] Min         im on my break now I want 2 cry. Its so bad, thomas. I got hit with handbags like, three times

[10:05] Min         thomasssssss

[10:06] Min         cmon I only have like 10mins here, pls save me

[10:07] Min         thomASS

[10:07] Min         dude

[10:08] Min         light of my life

[10:08] Min         prince of my dreams

[10:09] Min         fuckin memelord pay attention to me

[10:10] Min         be my voice of reason in this madness

[10:11] Min         mmkay I have 2 get back on floor now, hope ur ok x

 

[10:30] Tombo   beeps ahoy goddamn

[10:31] Tombo   had that meeting, it stretched a lot. Think it went well tho? They said i did a good presenttn and i think i got their Qs p good as well. Tryn not to hyperventilate 2 much now its over

[10:33] Tombo   hopefully theyll consider me 4 that promotion.

[10:35] Tombo   back to helpdesk now tho :[

[10:38] Tombo   definitely beats retail on black friday tho, im looking up the news on it already, looks brutal

[10:40] Tombo   sends good vibes back 2 u x

[10:42] Tombo   stay safe n don’t pick fights wth soccer moms, theyre vicious and all on weird healthfood diets so theyre out 4 blood

 

[11:30] Tombo   u’ll appreciate this i just got a call from a rlly sweet old man wanting 2 know where The Internet has gone

[11:32] Tombo   so naturally im thinkin hes not connected or on airplane mode or theres something wrong with the router

[11:35] Tombo   he was really nice tho, very patient and kind and kept thankin me for helping

[11:38] Tombo   im just like dude, its my job nbd. Nice to have nice people 4 a change i guess. Anyway 10mins of troubleshoots later, figure out the problem is someone fuckin stole his router. Like the physical box !

[11:40] Tombo   no wonder he couldnt get his email

[11:41] Tombo   nice old guy tho, said belated happy thanksgvn to me and that he feels sorry I have 2 work today

[11:43] Tombo   I told him my partner has to work a dept store and he said he feels sorry 4 u too and he hopes you get a foot massage later

[11:45] Tombo   ask me nicely later i might even do it

[11:59] Tombo   ok ur obvs busy in the mayhem, text me on ur next break x

 

[13:18] Min         I have had several near death experiences alrdy

[13:20] Min         by this point im ready for the sweet release of death

[13:22] Min         tho I dont know whats worse, being called a Nice Young Man or You There

[13:25] Min         ur texts just came thru!! Signal is shit here what else is new. Congrats on the meeting!!! Knew youd ace it

[13:27] Min         aw babe ty 4 the offer but I wouldn’t subject u 2 the horror show that is my feet rn, theres already so many blisters im kinda afraid to take my shoes off later in case they swell up and none of my shoes fit anymor

[13:29] Min         what a sweet old man, hope he finds his router

[13:32] Tombo   id take Nice Young Man personally. Patronsng but well meaning?

[13:33] Min         BAAAABE HELLO :D :D :D

[13:34] Tombo   hello minho <3

[13:35] Min         I missed talking 2 u pls save me from this hell

[13:36] Tombo   weve been talking all day u loser, but ok

[13:37] Tombo   whats the drama ive got my lunch ready to popcorn this experience

[13:38] Min         okay strap in bucko lemme take u on a wild ride

[13:39] Min         to set the scene imagine the wild beast stampede bit in lion king but with 100s of screaming middleaged wmn whove camped out all night for those sweet sweet sales, combined with like an avalanche or smth

[13:40] Min         imagine that comng at u at 7.30am after a couple hours sleep n havin to smile n be friendly while they hsove you out the way

[13:41] Min         you there yet?

[13:41] Tombo   oh im there babe, don’t stop~

[13:42] Min         you ass :p

[13:43] Tombo   rly tho im interested, keep going

[13:43] Min         <3

[13:44] Min         anyway back to the horror. I have so many bruises n scratches on my arms from gettin shoved n poked w hangers and boxes and handbags and shit ill show u later

[13:45] Min         take pity on my poor bruised bod

[13:45] Tombo   kisses for u xx

[13:46] Min         thx babe

[13:47] Min         ive lost count of how many times ive bn asked ‘do u have it in the back in my size’ LADY ITS A SALE UR MISSING THE POINT

[13:48] Min         tho I hrd someone saying in complete srsnss ‘but you always need another toaster’. He had like 4 already in his basket smh

[13:49] Min         fckn sale hoarders. How they gonna carry all that home? Ofc they want it delivered, like we arent running full speed already trying 2 cope with all these nuts demanding cheap electronics and makeup

[13:50] Min         sure pile up your crap on the messy af counter well put it away and get it delivered suuuure my fucking JOY N PLSRE TO HELP U SIR I ALREADY HAVE SIX PPL YELLIN AT ME WHATS 1 MORE

[13:51] Min         I hate retail

[13:51] Tombo   im sure it hates u 2

[13:52] Min         tru it’s a butiful hate-hate relationship

[13:52] Min         also who DAFUQ brings children to BF sales, smh. Id be pissed that theyre screaming but I relate too hard tbh

[13:53] Min         buddy ive been screaming silently since 6am I feel u

[13:54] Tombo   have u run out of stock yet? Any tills break?

[13:54] Min         so many

[13:55] Min         we were doin manual tills for a hot minute, lemme tell u its not fun trying to calc discounts  inur head with 20 ppl pushing to yell atu

[13:55] Tombo   ouch :[

[13:56] Min         oh shit ovrstyed my breakkk talk laoter

[13:56] Tombo   ok babe, try n stay sane, I believe in u

 

[15:01] Tombo   y don’t ppl wait until cyber monday for this stuff

[15:02] Tombo   im beginning 2 feel your pain

[15:03] Tombo   y are they screaming at me im just tech support I don’t have a magic wand to fix their overloaded internet problems

[15:04] Tombo   heres a suggestion 4 u sir turn it off n on again then eat my entire ass

[15:05] Tombo   y wouldn’t they promote me im amazing w customers, a gift really

[15:05] Tombo   tho I would never actually say that sadly, im too chicken. Plus with my luck id get someone who takes it as flirting then I have 2 awkwardly explain my ass belongs 2 u

[15:06] Tombo   n my boss would overhear, she would NOT b pleased

[15:11] Tombo   fuck this hypothetical is givin me anxiety ty brain

[15:15] Tombo   hope your still alive xx

 

[16:10] Min         i had an excuse to Check In the Back and I fuckin took it

[16:11] Min         im hiding behind the coats no1 can find me here

[16:12] Min         ill let u kno if I find narnia

[16:15] Min         ahhh babe ur snarky ass and ur actual ass are both great xx

[16:16] Min         i actually rlly needed that laugh im not feelin human rn

[16:18] Min         pls remind me i have more valu than as a human till and sale slave :<

[16:20] Min         these coats r so soft

[16:21] Min         I cant legit hide out here muh longer oh well back 2 the madness

 

[16:30] Tombo   aw no :c dude ur very human and i love u a lot and idec if u cant find me those amazing sales just hug me every so often and keep me warm at night and im sold. Also let me play with ur hair. This is all i ask. And the occasional butt pat maybe, im not fussy

[16:32] Tombo   youll b out of there soon and u can just sit in silence all evening if u like

[16:33] Tombo   im cooking anyway, want me to pick up some cake on my way back?

[16:40] Tombo   ill get that fudge cake u like x

[16:41] Tombo   what u wanna do later? Movie night? Ur choice

 

[17:00] Min         i can so nearly leave the hellpit

[17:00] Min         dude

[17:01] Min         ok maybe tmi but i stepped out bc I was getting yelled at for like a full 5mins and getting told im trash n worth nothin and just a stupid guy bc i coudnt find som fuckn bulslhit 4 this lady n I should be ashamed of myself

[17:03] Min         a bit emotionl tbh

[17:03] Min         gross I kno but yeah cake would be good

[17:04] Min         cake would b very good 

[17:05] Min         ur a star n ilu so much <3 u make me smile and laugh n im so glad our crazy lives collided u make me so happy n iwanna tresure u 4evr

[17:08] Min         fuck waterworks attack gdi this is embrrasing

[17:10] Min         ok back to work home stretch etc. love u <3

 

[17:15] Tombo   ilu2, shuckface <3 I will fuckin FIGHT that person how dare they D:<

[17:16] Tombo   aaand im leaving work at last. Goddamn that was stressful. Nothin like ur day obvs but it never ceases 2 amaze me how clueless ppl are abt computers, esp online shopping

[17:18] Tombo   trains are packed, fuckn commuter run

[17:19] Tombo   u should get home around 6 right?

 

[17:40] Min         FREEEDOMMMM

[17:41] Min         if 1moree person touches me or asks me anythng im screaming

[17:42] Min         ican barley see my hea d hurts so muh c tooo much no ise al day, back hutrs a loooottt

[17:43] Min         want 2 cry

[17:45] Min         yeh bout 6 if I can last that lo n g, feet are murdrd

[17:46] Tombo   there’s a bath ready for u and dinners almost done. Cake is here 2 :)

[17:47] Min         have i evr mentiond I LOVE U

[17:48] Tombo   mayb once or twice <3


End file.
